


Matt Murdock

by Gonzai



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonzai/pseuds/Gonzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portrait of Matt Murdock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt Murdock

 

This is a scratchboard portrait of Matt Murdock, based on a screenshot from a scene in 'Rabbit in a Snowstorm'. It was a creepily dark shot so I chose to 'reverse draw'.

 


End file.
